In Front of Me the Whole Time
by Andie01
Summary: Sometimes your love is in front of you. One Shot.


I make faces behind my best friend as he films his Facebook live video on the ring steps.

"Oy, respect the hawk," he growls as I run my hand along his Mohawk. His hair soft to the touch despite all the products used to keep it upright.

"I am. I'm just enjoying the luxuriousness of it," I smirk moving to ruffle his hair again.

"No," he growls grabbing my wrist and dragging it across his chest.

I adjust pressing my chest to his back, my chin on his shoulder as his thumb slides across my skin as he continues to film his video. I reach around with my free hand to run my fingers through his beard.

"Is there anything you want to say to me many fans, Quinn?"

"All three of them," I joke.

"Oy…"

"Oy, go annoy someone else," I smile nudging him forward and up.

"Hey Sexy," Big E grins as I stand.

"Yeah, don't talk to me," I frown moving to the opposite side of the ring. Unlike Sheamus I do watch his partner's match. A flash of red and gold catches my attention from behind the men battling in the ring. I watch as Sheamus picks up Xavier's trombone and walks towards the ring corner. Xavier is hot on his heels as I make my way around the ring.

"Don't you ever put your filthy hands on my girl," Xavier screams.

I connect with a spear before Sheamus can respond. Popping to my feet, "And I can't let you put your hands on my boy."

Strong hands shove me to the side. I gasp as my mid-section slams into the barrier. Turning I find Big E standing over my downed friend.

"What was that earlier," he smirks.

"You don't have the balls, Big Man."

"Want to find out," he chuckles reaching for me.

"Keep yer filthy hands off 'er," Sheamus growls shoving the man in front of me.

The bell ringing brings all of our attention to the ring.

"See you around Sexy."

I band my arms around my midsection as I walk through the hall.

"Did that imbecile hurt you?"

I turn to find Cesaro. "I'm fine. Just hit the barrier wrong."

"You should see the trainer."

"I'll think about it," I smile. "And stop calling him an imbecile." Turning the corner, I run face first into a wall of marble. "Hey Shea."

"Quinn."

"There a reason you're playing a very white brick wall at the moment?"

"Stephanie would like to see t' both of us," he states wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Then I'm taking ya to the trainer's."

"I'm fine."

"He can tell me that."

"I was being generous when I told Cesaro I would think about seeing the trainer. I'm not going. I'm going back to the hotel, taking some Tylenol, soaking in the tub for a bit, and going to bed."

"I will throw ya over my shoulder and carry ya there if I have to."

"I'm only agreeing with you because I know you will do it," I sigh leaning against him.

"Ya decent," Sheamus calls from the room door.

"Only to you Marshmallow. I'm a bitch to everyone else."

"Yer hilarious," he chuckles, holding an ice pack in front of my face.

"Thank you but I have one."

"Now ya have two. Shouldn't ya be resting?"

"It's just a bruise. I just got out of a lukewarm shower and I'm not exactly relaxed," I state swatting his hand away as he tries to pull my shirt up to look at my stomach. "Why are you suddenly…why are you acting like I'm seriously hurt?"

"Because I did 't to ya."

"It's not the first time you've given me a bruise. You use to manhandle me in training sessions, remember?"

"Ya were quiet after our meeting. How ya feel about our new storyline?"

"So that's it," I sigh sitting on the edge of bed. "You're worried about the storyline?"

"They haven' put me in a romantic storyline in nine years. Guess ter isn' much thought about romance for a ginger."

"Except with another ginger," I smile.

"Yer not a ginger unless yer born with it," he grins settling beside me and flicking a piece of dyed hair across my face.

"You're just jealous that I make this look good."

"That ya do."

"I don't have a problem working any kind of storyline with you, Marshmallow. I know you got my back for anything. I have your back too," I sigh resting my chin on his shoulder. "If you have a problem with the romance part I can talk to Steph. I'll say I'm uncomfortable so there's no backlash on you."

"No, I was just worried about ya," he states.

"Don't. Now crawl into bed. I'm already cold and I'm sleeping with ice packs because of you so I'm sleeping with you to steal heat."

"Just keep tose icicles ya call feet on yer side," he smiles rising.

"I guarantee nothing."

"And here is your winner, Quinn," rings through the arena. Dana had tried to cheat by grabbing my tights but I managed to roll through to pin her. Her shocked expression as she argues with the ref proves she doubted my skills going into this match. I wiggle my fingers in a wave as climb through the ropes. Turning I find Sheamus at the bottom of the ramp clapping, I shoot him a smile as I bow theatrically. Suddenly there is a shove to my back. Strong arms catch me cradling me to a solid chest. Looking up I find Sheamus' blue eyes on me, something more flashing there before disappearing. "Good," he breathes against my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Good," I smile as he sets me on my feet. Turning back to the woman in the ring, "Always got someone watching my back. You should try it."

"Nice touch adding the shiver," Sheamus smiles as enter backstage through the curtain.

"Yeah," I state awkwardly. "I gotta run to my locker room. I'll meet you before your match."

"K. See ya then," he grins squeezing my shoulders.

I lean against the locker room door trying to slow my heartrate. _"What the hell was that? The sheer want that shot through my body with those shivers took me by surprise. Of course, I have had the idle fantasy about my ginger friend, I'm not blind. I can see how gorgeous the man is. And I had a small crush on the man when we had first met four years ago. I had outgrown the crush after being friend zoned and learned to simply enjoy his friendship. I can't slide back into that mindset again. Not with the storyline we're starting."_ Shaking myself from my thoughts, I move from the door to touch up my make-up.

"That bruise looks horrible," Cesaro mumbles as I approach.

"Thanks for that," I mumble tugging my cropped Sheamus shirt lower over my midsection. "It's just a bruise."

"It could have been worse."

I glance up at the ginger beside me. "Yeah, it could have been but it's not so shut up. You're making Shea feel worse. Accidents happen in this business. I took the bump wrong and I'm going to be sore for a little while because of it but I'm fine. Now shut up about the damn bruise. Stop thinking about it. Act like it doesn't exist like I'm doing."

"Yes ma'am," Cesaro smirks looking over at his tag team partner.

"Don't ye start," Sheamus mutters.

"Start what?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go." Tugging me behind him as he makes his way onto the stage.

"You know I'm not going to do that," I smile up at him as Cesaro makes his entrance.

"Yea, well try," he smirks.

"Nope."

"Yer impossible."

"That's why we're friends."

"I thought we were friends because I'm the only one who can put up with ya," he whispers before climbing the ringapron.

"Funny I thought it was the other way around," I call after him. He smirks back at me from the ring.

"I would clear a path if I were you," I hear Cesaro state seconds before I come barreling into the trainer's room a week later.

My eyes immediately fall to the gash on my friend's forehead. "That bitch," I spit through gritted teeth. Dana had somehow locked me in my dressing room to watch Sheamus and Cesaro's match against Gallows and Anderson on the monitor. When the woman appeared and started uncovering the turnbuckle I threw myself against the door knowing something bad was going to happen. When Sheamus' head connected with the metal in the corner, I bring my foot up to kick the doorknob off the door in one kick. The look on Dana's face as I round the corner is almost enough to stop me. Almost. Gallows and Anderson stare at me as I clothesline the blonde woman.

"Where is the trainer's room," I growl kicking the downed woman.

Karl points mutely.

"She better hope he's not hurt or I may have to kill her."

"Quinn," Sheamus' voice brings me back to the present. Unconsciously I had moved closer to the Irish man, stopping just beside the table the man is laying on.

"I am going to kill Dana."

"I'm fine, Darlin'"

"I don't care," I state taking his hand as I prop my hip onto the table. "She locked me in the damn locker room. Then she hurt you," I growl leaning forward to rest my chin on his knuckles. "I just can't stand for that. She is going to pay."

"And cut guys," a voice calls. "That was great guys."

"Very passionate," Cesaro comments behind me.

"Shut up," we both state at the same time.

"Whatever you want," he chuckles.

"Quinn," Sheamus calls as I make my way through the halls.

"Busy," I call over my shoulder.

"No ya not," he growls grabbing my arm. "Yer avoiding me."

"I am not. I have an interview before our match," I lie. I do have an interview but he is right, I have been avoiding the man for the last three weeks. No longer sharing rooms and cars with my friend opting to travel and room alone. Until tonight that is, the hotel was booked solid when I got around to making my reservations so I was forced to asked to share with Sheamus. Although I've tried to push away my re-emerging feelings, they are drowning me more and more as our storyline progresses. We were only at the hints of a romance part and the fact that Creative has a kiss planned soon. The thought making my stomach turn with nerves.

"What about afta?"

"What about after?"

"Come out with me."

"No. I have shit to do in the morning. I can't be up all night watching you drink."

"Please. I miss me friend," he practically whimpers. "Plus, we're sharin' a room so ye can't 'void me foreva."

"No fair," I smirk at the slight thickening of his accent. "You know I can't resist the accent."

"So ya go with me?"

"One drink."

"Five," he negotiates.

"Three," I counter.

"Deal. Meet ya after our showa?"

"Our shower?"

"My showa. Your showa. Our separate showas," he stammers.

"I'll meet you at your car," I state sliding from his grip. He nods.

"What about 'em," Sheamus asks pointing across the bar.

"What about him?"

"Why don't ya go talk to 'em."

"Because I don't want to talk to some strange man in the bar."

"Oh," he chokes on his beer. "I wassa aware."

"Aware?"

"What kinna woman are you into?"

"What," I squeak turning on the man.

"I just assumed…"

"You assumed wrong. Not that there is anything wrong with that. It's just not me."

"I just thought that was why ye didn' date. Why ye didn' eva flirt at the bars."

"No."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Why Quinn?"

"There's someone," I mumble.

"Oh. Ya neva said."

"Because we're not actually together," I state staring into my glass. "It's just me pining after someone I can never have."

"He's an idiot if doesn' see how great ya are."

"Sometimes I'd agree with you," I chuckle. "Sometimes I think it's the smartest thing he's ever done."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Does to me," he sighs leaning closer. "'E's making you depressed. I don' like seein' ya hurt."

"You really are the smartest idiot I know," I sigh leaning closer still, my lips pressing to his softly. Suddenly my mind catches up to my actions. Pulling back, I stare up wide eyed into his shocked blue. "I'm sorry," I mumble standing, my hand coming to cover my mouth. "What have I done? I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. I'm…I'm going…I'm such an idiot."

Rushing from bar, I practically sprint up the street towards the hotel.

"Such a fucking idiot," I grumble packing up my make-up and styling kit.

"Quinn," Sheamus calls charging into the room.

" _Fuck. I wanted to be gone before he showed up."_ "Don't. Please don't say anything," I state softly brushing past him.

"Quinn, please," he starts gripping my forearm.

"Sheamus, let me go."

"Neva," he sighs taking my face between his hands. "I can neva let ta woman I love go again."

"Please, just…Wait, what?"

"Ya heard me," he smiles backing me up through the room.

"But the bar…The guy," I ramble.

"Wanted ta know ye type. Wanted ta know if I had a chance," he breathes as the back of my knees hit the mattress. "I couldn' handle not havin' ya anymore. Why didn' ya tell me?"

"Scared," I breathe seconds before his lips meet mine again. "Why didn't you?"

"Same. I've wanted to do tis for so long," he mumbles, his thumbs stroking across my cheeks.

"Took you long enough," I smirk, running my fingers through his beard.

"Patience is a virtue, Darlin'"

"Are you worth the wait?"

"Wanna find out," he asks, his hands sliding down my body. His fingers playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Yeah," I breathe pulling his face back to mine before allowing my hands to roam down his body.

Dipping a hand under his shirt, I trace across his abs swallowing his moan. Breaking apart, I step back grabbing the bottom of shirt and peel it over his head. You're like a fucking Greek god carved out of marble," I sigh finally allowing myself to take in how beautiful he truly is.

My shirt follows his to the floor, my hands immediately going behind me to unhook my bra. I try to reign in my smile at the small gasp that escaped as his eyes sweep up my naked torso slowly and hungrily. His hands coming up to my breast, his thumb flickering across my nipples bringing a stuttering breath from me.

"Lay down, Darlin'," he breathes guiding me down before hovering over me, his mouth attaching to the side of my neck. His fingers trail down my ribs, turning back up before repeating the action. His mouth sliding across my collarbone, nipping lightly before moving south. His lips envelop my nipple and I arch off the mattress, one hand holding his mouth to me as the other drifts to toy with my other nipple. A deep moan vibrates my chest as he watches me, pulling a moan of my own. His hand slides down to work the button of my jeans and I lift my hips to allow him to peel them down my legs and I wiggle my panties off after them. Standing, he peels his own clothing off. Kneeling between my legs, he takes a moment to kiss his way up each thigh before wrapping them around his waist. Pressing himself to my entrance, he dips his head capturing my lips again as he pushes into me. I moan into his mouth as he bottoms out, stilling as my body adjusts to him. I grind my hips up against his to signal him to move again, my hands gripping his shoulder blades. I swallow back a moan as his hips start to rock against me slowly.

"Nuh uh," he grunts releasing my mouth. "I've dreamed about ya screaming beneath me. Don' disappoint me now. Let me hear ya," he growls.

"Shea," I moan spurring him to move faster. Tightening my grip around his waist I match each of his thrust.

"That's me girl," he growls.

"Fuck don't stop. God damn, you feel so good."

His hips buck harshly and I yelp."

"Like that Darlin'?"

"Fuck yes," I moan.

"Yer so fucking tight," he growls, his hand clamping down on my hip to guide me against him. "Ya wanna come?"

"Uh huh," I pant.

"I can't hear ya," he smirks slowing his hips.

"Yes, Shea. Please. I wanna come. Make me come, Shea."

His hips snap into me hard and fast. Four thrust later, I feel myself come undone. Releasing a deep moan, I drag my nails down his back earning a hiss from the man.

"Beautiful," he pants slamming into me. "Just fucking beautiful."

"Your turn. Let me see you come. Come for me, Shea."

"Fuck," he growls, his hips stuttering as his release overcomes him. His forehead comes down to rest on mine, eyes closed. "Tell me I'm not dreaming," he finally whispers.

"You're not dreaming, Marshmallow," I smile. "Now you're stuck with me."

His blue eyes bore into mine. "Promise?"

"I love you, Sheamus."

"I love ya more, Quinn," he breathes rolling from me before tucking me against his side. "Rest up. I may have to repeat that. Ya know just to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

"Well if it will put your mind at ease," I chuckle, pressing a kiss over his still hammering heart.


End file.
